


Conflicting emotions

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Hotel Transylvania (2012)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Nightmare, Pain, Realization, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny's carefree attitude slowly starts to change much to the notice of Dracula whom has gotten used to the young man's carefree personality, he soon discovers the young man gravely ill prompting him to take care of Johnny. The two soon realize just how much they mean to each other, sending them into a a whirl of feelings they'd never expect. Johnny/Dracula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N So I just recently saw the movie Hotel Transylvania i have to say, this movie rocked my socks off lol. It's been awhile since I've last seen a good children's movie, and to be honest this has to be one of the best I've seen thus far. This movie was just to great to pass up some fan fictions, of course i was most into Dracula/Johnny's relationship.

Anyway enjoy my fan fiction be gentle it's my first time on this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hotel Transylvania characters.

Summery: Johnny's carefree attitude slowly starts to change much to the notice of Dracula whom has gotten used to the young man's carefree personality, he soon discovers the young man gravely ill prompting him to take care of Johnny. The two soon realize just how much they mean to each other, sending them into a awhirl of feelings they'd never expect. Johnny/Dracula.

Chapter 1:

It had been a week or two since Dracula had finally come to accept Johnny into his and his daughter's life, in only two weeks the older vampire had really started to warm up to the man. Although after those two had table wars it had already started the strong bond, to the extent to the bond Dracula and Johnny had yet to know.

Although Mavis was eager to start her journey with Johnny the two agreed to stay at the castle for a couple of weeks just to get to know each other better, that and Dracula still was having trouble adjusting to his daughter's newly found freedom.

Mavis bit her lip as she stood outside Johnny's new room for the time being, although she hadn't been around humans much, other than Johnny it didn't take much for her to realize something was seriously wrong with her, well she couldn't really call him her boyfriend yet. True they zinged but they were still starting to get to know each other, she didn't want to rush it.

"Johnny?" the woman knocked on the door before slowly opening the door, "johnny can i come in?".

The room was unnaturally dark for the usually spirited young man, usually he was so full of life, his carefree goofy smile plastered over his face, his burst of wild nature. This, this wasn't the same Johnny she'd come to love in the last couple weeks.

Shifting slightly at the doorway suddenly feeling out-of-place in her own house Mavis ran her hang along the bed, allowing her hand to rest on Johnny's shoulder who'd yet to acknowledged her presence. The crazy hair that usually resided on his head draped to the sides sweat seemly dripping on his face, with a light touch Mavis gasped quietly kneeling down next to the shivering Johnny.

"You're burning up" Mavis whispered quietly, she didn't know much about sick people, however she did know his skin shouldn't be this hot.

Johnny's eye's slowly opened his gaze slowly turning to meet Mavis, giving a ghost of a smile Johnny went to speak only to break into a cough fit that lasted at least a minute.

"Here let me help you" Mavis gently rearranged the pillows beneath Johnny's head before helping prop him against his pillow. Making sure he was comfortable Mavis sat on the bed her eye's unable to hide the strong concern in them. "I'm gonna get dad do you need anything".

All Johnny had the strength to do was shake his head, before his eye's tiredly closed, breathing rapid. Covering Johnny up Mavis in a blink of an eye turned into a bat, quietly she dashed out the door in search for her father who was making preparations for the weekend rush of Monster's at the Hotel.

Dracula pinched the bridge of his nose as he gazed at the table which was set up completely different from how he ordered it, word to the wise Dracula thought to himself as a blue wisp wind extended from his fingers switched the last 10 tables in the complete order.

"Drac" Frank came up from behind the Vampire forcing Dracula to force all his annoyance down for being interrupted.

"Yes Frankie" Dracula said through gritted teeth, hands slowly clenching and unclenching. Taking a deep breath, counting to ten before letting it out *something that Johnny taught him" the vampire turned around a fake smile on his face "what can I do for you?".

"What do you want me to do with this?" the Monster held up a chandelier filled with Spider webs and at least 20 live Spider's. Dracula had declined the table piece that seemed a bit formal for the current events.

"Just throw it away or something" the vampire snapped rubbing his forehead with the tips of his fingers, his eye's rolled in annoyance as Frankie's broken expression crossed Frankenstein's features his eye's drifting to the table piece he'd been working on for so long. "Oh very well, I'm sure we could find some place for it" he muttered "now please! go I'm very busy".

Frankie grumbled as he walked away, muttering something about Dracula being a Monster pooper.

"Ugh I need a vacation" Dracula muttered as he finally got the tables in their places.

"Dad..dad!".

Although he was always happy to see his daughter Dracula had to bite down all his self-restraint not to even scream at his daughter, shoulders hunched, fists clenching, in and out Dracula turned to Mavis smiling tightly.

"Daddy's a bit busy right now now be a good girl and go eat you're worn cakes" cape woshing behind him Dracula started to stalk away only to have his bat daughter fly in front of him.

"But dad".

"What..what!" Dracula snapped "what do you want! I have several things to take care of and the gusts will be here at any time but please keep talking now just what was so important that you need to bother me I'd really like to know".

"It's Johnny" Mavis ignored her father's rant wide bat eye's with concern, "i think there's something wrong with him".

Dracula's shoulders slowly untensed, anger fading his eye's almost as quickly as it had come, concern filled the vampires eye's as he gazed into his daughter's.

"Bring me to him".

With a swish of purple magic Dracula turned into a bat, before flying after his daughter up towards Johnny's room.

A/N Well there you go it's not perfect, but ill do my best to make this better as the chapters go on.


	2. A bit of comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny's carefree attitude slowly starts to change much to the notice of Dracula whom has gotten used to the young man's carefree personality, he soon discovers the young man gravely ill prompting him to take care of Johnny. The two soon realize just how much they mean to each other, sending them into a a whirl of feelings they'd never expect. Johnny/Dracula.

A/N So I have some big plans for this next chapter so i thought I'd post two in the same night, that's how much i love this movie I've never seen anything like this i mean i love it!.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hotel Transylvania characters.

Chapter 2:

Any other time Dracula would grumble to himself as each do not disturb head would yell the exact thing every single time.

"Do not disturb".

"Do not disturb".

"Do not disturb!".

"Do not disturb".

However the bat simply ignored the voice shouting concern crossing the bat's features as he reached Johnny's door, a sudden purple wisp engulfed the bat before the vampire appeared back into his normal form. Shifting his cape he turned to his daughter who hovered beside him.

"Mavis go see if Frankie needs any help" the vampire rolled his eye's "the last thing i need is for him to mess up the dining room before the gusts come".

"What about?"

"I'll take care of him, now go" watching his daughter fly away Dracula turned back to the door, his fingers moving nervously the man grasped the doorknob before slowly opening the door. The darkened room was concerning to say the least, never in the two weeks that he'd known the human had the room been darkened. There was either a flashlight or some form of light glow from inside the spare bedroom, cape wrapping around his frame Dracula slowly glided over to Johnny who hadn't moved an inch since he entered.

"Johnny?" Dracula knelt next to the bed lightly shaking the man's shoulder, a soft groan was all he got in response the young man's body shifted under the covers.

Johnny let out a pained groan his teeth chattering as he tried to get warm but to now available, no matter how far he curled into the covers the chill didn't seem to want to fade. Opening his eye's slightly Johnny blinked a couple of times a soft familiar voice swam in his head, his hearing felt sort of fuzzy, his body disoriented.

As a flash of heat washed over him the young man let out a whimper wrapping the blanket even tighter around his form, his eye's bolted open as a chilled feeling drifted onto his heated skin causing him to let out a yelp his frame going tumbling onto the ground.

"Ugh that hurts" Johnny muttered slowly sitting up rubbing his head as a dull ache shifted through his skull.

"Are you alright?".

Johnny's gaze drifted up meeting Dracula's concerned gaze, he'd only seen that look a few times all when it was concerning his daughter. Never had a gaze such as that been directed towards him.

Dracula knelt next to the fall man pressing his cool fingers against Johnny's brow, the heat radiating from his skin was alarming. He'd never taken care of a sick human before but he was pretty sure this temperature wasn't normal, with more gentleness than Dracula realized he had he tenderly picked Johnny up, the human weighted little to nothing compared to what the vampire was used to.

Slowly standing up Dracula seated on the edge of the bed Johnny in his lap, grasping the end of his cape the fabric wrapped itself around the shivering frame. Johnny's eye's gazed up his normal bright radiating eye's now dull filled with pain, finding himself able to move his arms slightly Johnny wrapped them around the vampire pressing his chest to Dracula's chest.

Arm's hung in the air gaze staring down at Johnny in shock, Dracula was unsure on what to do at this point. True he'd gotten used to being around the human, taking care and comforting the human was a whole new his lip he slowly lowered his arms, coming to rest them around the man's shivering frame. A small smile tugged at Dracula's lips when the being in his arms let out a content sigh, rasing one hand keeping the other around Johnny's frame he wiggled his fingers.

A purple wisp surrounded Dracula, moving his arm to the side the vampires body lifted slowly edging back until his back was resting against the head frame. Within seconds the purple wisp disappeared. Grasping the sheets Dracula pulled up the covers, before settling down under it with a gentle tug, the blankets wrapped around Johnny's and Dracula's frame the young man laying on top of Dracula's chest.

Bring his arms from under the blanket one of them drifted to his hair, lightly running his fingers soothingly through the damp normally wild hair. While the other wrapped securely around Johnny's trembling frame, with another twist of his wrist the door spang open, a cloth and a bucket of cold water which sloshed around as it moved came drifting into the room.

Lowering his hand the bucket landed on the desk next to the bed, the cloth floated in his hand before he lightly dipped it into the cold water. Wringing it out Dracula placed it on Johnny's brow before dipping it into the bucket repeating motion, the vampires heart broke watching Johnny's face turning into a pained glimpse, his eye's twitching as they clenched tightly shut.

Turning in Dracula's grip Johnny grasped the vampires shirt a pained whimper escaping his mouth, the pain slowly disappeared from his features as gentle cool hands stroked his hair back in a soothing motion.

"Go back to sleep" Dracula's accent low and soft, filtered through Johnny's hazy daze pushing him even further into sleep.

Snuggling up closer into the warmth Johnny found himself submitting to the soft cocoon of comfort, and the soothing voice that somehow made him feel safe and secure.

A/N Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 don't worry, plenty of more fluff and cuteness to come.


End file.
